The progress in a high functionality of a terminal device gives rise to the state that a user cannot master necessary functions, application software, and a service fully. So as to solve such a problem, it is thinkable to take the control such as starting of and setting a limit to a function of the terminal device and an application program from the outside, and providing the service. For example, the mobile communication system that enables a service provider side to set a limit to use of a mobile terminal is described in Patent document 1. In the mobile communication system described in the Patent document 1, a server acquires positional information of the terminal device, and determines the function, application software, and a service caused to correspond to its acquired position. And, the server transmits a control command based upon its determination to the terminal device, thereby to take the control such as setting a limit to the function of the terminal device and providing the application software and the service.
Further, in Patent document 2 is described the photographing-limit system in which a transmitter for control is mounted in a location requiring a functional limit to the terminal device, a signal for setting a limit to the function is transmitted, and the terminal device having received a limit signal executes the functional limit described in the control signal. Further, in Patent document 3 is described the external control technique of the mobile terminal in which the terminal device receives a control signal and retains it in a memory, and reads out the limit control retained in the memory to execute the functional limit at the time of not performing a process such as a public telephone call.
Further, in Patent document 4 is described the communication system in which a communication function limit device is mounted in a location requiring the functional limit to the terminal device to transmit information specifying a limit level, and the terminal device having received the limit information sets the functional limit automatically responding to the limit level pre-stored in the inside thereof. Further, in Patent document 5 is described the communication apparatus that enables the service to be easily used by making a configuration so that by employing short-distance communication means such as an IC card, an owner of the terminal device automatically can install the setting that the terminal device side has to make in order to make a connection with an access point of a wireless LAN or a printer.    [Patent document 1] JP-P1998-276475A/(paragraph 0008 to 0016)    [Patent document 2] JP-P2004-23692A/(paragraph 0021 to 0055, FIG. 1 to FIG. 4)    [Patent document 3] JP-P2001-326962A/(paragraph 0016 to 0024, FIG. 1 to FIG. 4)    [Patent document 4] JP-P1999-331948A (paragraph 0007 to 0016)    [Patent document 5] JP-P2003-229872A (paragraph 0010 to 0031)